Fanfic without title
by Nordic Possession
Summary: My first fanfic about Richard and Paul from Rammstein. This is another Richard x Paul slash fanfic :D So, I hope you like it.


**During concert - song Sonne.**  
Paul came to Richard and smiles, he thought: "Today, after the concert I'll go with Reesh showering, he  
would love that".  
Richard caught Paul smiling, and smiled too. He came closer to Paul. Paul felt Reesh's breath and enjoyed it.  
But it only lasted a second, because Richard smiled once more and walked away. Paul was a little  
disappointed, that it was such a short time with Reesh…. But he knew that during 'Mann gegen Mann'  
there'd be more freedom!  
In Richard's mind, was a thought: "Need kick off shirts, I know that this is a very exciting Paul. Both fans  
really like it." Song ended and they got a short break. He went backstage and quickly took off his shirt,  
came to Paul and hugged him from behind. Paul turned:  
- Reesh! How cute! (flashes him)  
- I knew that you'd like to see me half-naked. (laughed and also flashing)  
Till with Schneider didn't pay attention to that, while they drank water.  
- Good luck to you guys! - Till said. - And you two (appealed to Paul with Richard).  
- What? - asked Paul and Richard at same time.  
- Don't make on stage nonsenses - said that with a smile on his face.  
- No problem. - Said Paul. Richard laughed.  
And they all walked towards the exit of the scene. Audiences who saw Reesh without his shirt, was very  
happy, especially girls.  
'Mann gegen Mann' began, Reesh smiled, Paul too, they knew what was going to happen.  
Paul slowly came to Richard, he has waiting…. At first they only cuddled heads, but suddenly Paul kissed  
Richard.  
Reesh was surprised! Paul felt how shivered Reesh was, when Paul kissed him. Paul quickly withdrewed  
from Reesh. Reesh questioning looked at Paul.  
"For what and why now?"  
Paul understood this, and whispered: "Later." And then walked away like nothing happened, smiling, and  
Richard left standing astonishment. It was the first time that Paul kissed him during concert!  
Till angrily looked at Paul thinking: "Again! I will kill him after this concert!"  
Paul liked so make Till nervous, so he paid no attention to that.  
Flake didn't understand why Richard got such strange facial expression. He even didn't notice Paul's kiss!  
Just seen that they cuddled their heads. Ollie smiled because he found it funny Till's consignment on Paul.  
**End of concert.**  
Paul didn't like end because he knew that exudes with fans... So he'll be able to hug Richard. This time  
initiative showed Richard, came to Paul hug him and together they bowed to audience. After few seconds  
all Rammstein lined up and bowed to audience, then slowly began to exit from stage. Of course latest left  
Paul and Richard hug each other and waving at the audience.  
**Backstage and after party.**  
Till looked like an angry dragon. He was tired and really angry on Paul, who at that time undressed t-shirt  
and sat down, started to tie up his boots and didn't pay any attention to Till. Richard with Schneider  
discussed something. Till didn't want more keep silence:  
- Paul, what the hell are you thinking? – Angrily he asked.  
- Calm down Till, we're all tired, don't want to anger. - Calmly replied Paul.  
At the time, Richard went into the shower….  
- You are bitchie! - Suddenly said Till.  
- What? How do you called me? Bitch? - surprised Paul. And in room stood up uncomfortable  
silence…  
Ollie broke silence:  
- Who wants beer? - He asked.  
- Bring it to me. – Schneider said.  
Meanwhile:  
Till and Flake went to their room. Schneider and Ollie after few minutes, went to their own room too. Paul  
also went into his room, sat down on the couch, and turn on the TV. After 15 minutes, Richie came out of  
the shower, half-naked again. Came to Paul and kissed his forehead. Then Richie went to change clothes for  
the after party.  
Paul left only to go in the shower. Dressed Richard went to the mini-bar and took a can of beer. Then sat  
down on the couch, and watched TV, began to wait for Paul to get finished. After 5 minutes, Paul came out  
of the bathroom. Sat down next to Richard and rested his head on his shoulder.  
- I have a suggestion. – He said.  
- What kind of suggestion? - Richard asked interested.  
- As far as I know, here's a sauna. So, may you wish to go together to the sauna?  
- You read my mind! – Richy exclaimed.  
Meanwhile, Schneider and Ollie was a little drunk and laughed at each other's jokes.  
- Schneider, you see what Paul did during 'Mann gegen Mann'?  
- I've seen. He could hit his ass! – Schneider laughed. As they sat without a shirt on the sofa, then  
Ollie intentionally or unintentionally crossed out with his palm over Schneider chest. He chuckled  
and did the same to Ollie….  
Flake and Till had nothing to do… After a 15 min. there came a mini-bus to take them to the after party.  
- Flake, may notify the others that we go in 15 min? – Till asked.  
- Okay.  
Flake went first to the Paul / Richard room knocked and entered.  
- Guys for 15 minutes. We're leaving hotel.  
- OK, we'll be in backyard for 10 minutes. – Richard said.  
- Okay. - Flake said and closed door. Then turned toward Schneider/ Ollie room. Also knocked and  
opened door.  
- Hey, 15 minutes. We're leaving the hotel!  
- Okay, we will be there in 5. – Ollie said.  
Flake closed the door and back into his room.  
After 10 minutes. All have been in backyard and waited for the mini-bus.  
Schneider, Ollie, Richard, Paul and Flake were taken up a discussion about the beers type. Till too, wanted  
to contribute, but still angry on Paul, and so didn't want talk to him….  
Finally, the minibus arrived and everyone climbed into the bus.  
- For 30 min. We will be in place. – Driver said.  
- Well, then I can sleep a bit. – Richard said.  
All wished him a sweet dream and Paul kissed his forehead. Richard smiled and took Paul's hand and fell  
asleep. That no one else saw, except Paul.  
Richie woke up by a gentle Paul voice:  
- Get up dear, we arrived.  
He woke up…  
- How did you sleep? - Paul asked.  
- Not bad. - Richy replied. - I feel a little rested.  
- Then everything is okay. – Paul said and bent down to Richard ear whispered: "I want you''.  
Richy looked at him and smiled. At that time, the mini-bus stopped and everyone got out. Could be heard  
music and human voices.  
- Life begins! Hooray for parties! - Schneider exclaimed.  
He likes going out, because there is access to the girls, to chat with fans, get drunk... All others approvingly  
nodded, and Richard laughed and said:  
- I hope to not need to you to drag into hotel drunk as a previous time. When they came in all  
started to clap, whistle….  
They immediately joined the dancing, speaking, drinking crowd, and all distribution of third. Schneider,  
Richard, Paul and Till, Flake, Ollie. At first, all communicating with fans, dancing, joking, giving out  
autographs, photographed...  
Then Schneider separated from Paul and Rich and as always, began his drink up. Paul and Richard went  
to bath. In a bath without them was someone, but they that was a no matter…. Till had a lot of decency and  
not drink, but Ollie as Schneider ''buckets'' swig beer, cider... Flake danced with some fan, he didn't drink.  
Schneider succeeded much better than anyone could imagine…..  
Till was a bit boring, so went in search of these two lovers. They found smoking outside.  
- Where have you been missing? - Till asked.  
- We were in a bath, but as you? - Paul asked. - Schneider still alive?  
- For me everything is fine, alive how I saw, but already drunk. - He laughed.  
**After three hours.**  
It was exactly 03:30. Half after party guest asleep and those who still did not sleep smoked…. Schneider was  
drunk as slipper. Paul a bit, about Flake and Till not even to say, they probably were not drunken, because  
even Richard was drunk…  
Schneider, drunk more attracted to guys. Therefore, he came to Richy, sat down and kissed him on the  
lips. Richard wanted to say:  
- What the… - but missed. Paul foundations Richy facial expression came to him, and whispered in  
his ear: '' Tonight you will be mine, Schneider drunk, so forgive for him and enjoy free kiss!"  
While Schneider with Rich kissing, Flake, Paul and Till looked for Ollie. He was found a in a bath with girls,  
flirting.  
- Unfortunately for you prevent, but we have to leave. - Till said.  
- What? Please stay at least until morning. - Asked some of the girls.  
- Okay, maybe even see you. - calmed her Ollie. – Where we meet? At mini-bus?  
- Yes, in 15 minutes. - Flake said.  
- Okay.  
Richy was sitting with a beer can in his hand. Came back other three and Richard jumped and came strongly  
hugged Paul and whispered to him:  
''I've missed you.''  
'' Me, too.'' Paul whispered back to him.  
- Well, let's go already at mini-bus. - Till said.  
So, Paul, Richard and Schneider, walked hand in hand together, Till and Flake separately. Ollie they've  
found there awaiting them. Arrived Mini-bus, everyone got in and drove away….  
**Hotel.**  
Now, they drove to hotel, there already, each had their own rooms and this happens that one floor their all  
rooms. Paul was one obstacles, he Richy had promised that tonight be with him. But he knew that will be  
dangerous as you go to him, because others can see….  
Arrived at the hotel, all went to their rooms. Paul unlocked room closed the door locked somewhere has a  
suitcase and fell on the bed. Richy unlocks, but doesn't lock the door, because waited guest, and he  
washed, and lay in bed. Others still standing ground and still didn't disperse. Paul stuffing ear to the door  
and began to listen he could hear Till and Ollie voices,  
''Finally they go in their room, I don't want to force Richard wait!'' - Paul thought. After a few minutes,  
everything became silent and he only heard two doors hitting lock sounds.  
''Finally! Now just need quietly to get to Richy room.'' He quietly unlocked and door and opened then  
looked up carefully went out and closed the door, its squeak,  
'' Damn, I hope no one heard them!'' Then again looked up, full lick went to Richard room. Carefully  
opened the door and went into a dark room. In room was very dark, dead silence.  
''Maybe he fell asleep?!'' - Paul thought, and trying go to bed. After a minute eyes became accustomed to  
the darkness and he already saw the contours of objects. Bed, seen not far from it Richard was laying, a  
sleep? Maybe.  
Paul came to the bed and sees opened eyed Richard. His chest muscles, even in a dark atmosphere very  
well could be seen, hand placed on blanket seemed so strong! All this very exciting Paul so he no one  
expects climbed to him into bed.  
- Where do you take so long? I waited for you, and just stayed awaken. - Richard said.  
- It doesn't matter, now I am here, honey. - A soft voiced, Paul and hugged Richy. Put his head on the  
muscled chest and felt how from excitement shaking hot Richard body.  
They both in an environment seemed to be very romantic! More not unable endure Richard picked up Paul  
head and kissed hot! Paul even strongly hugged Richard…. And so they together held each other fell asleep  
until morning without forcing each other…


End file.
